


Stand by Me

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is he couldn't be with Steve in their past. And even more he can't be with Steve in the future. But there he is, standing, pressed between these two "can't" — caught up in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Not a native speaker. Feel free to correct._
> 
>   
>  When the night has come   
>  And the land is dark   
>  And the moon is the only light we'll see   
>  Oh, I won't be afraid   
>  No, I won't be afraid   
>  Just as long as you stand, stand by me   
>  So darling, darling   
>  Stand by me, oh stand by me
> 
> _ Ben E. King — Stand by Me _   
> 

"May I..." says Steve before sealing his lips. 

And it's so Rogers's style that Bucky can't help but smile. And so he closes the distance between them.

"May I," he thinks through the kiss, mirroring Steve. "May I have you... after so long." 

He may think, "After so much blood on my hands? Or, "After so many taken lives?" Or, "After all these years of lies?" He may think all those, but will it change anything?

Truth is solid like the ground he is now standing on. Truth is he couldn't be with Steve in their past. And even more he can't be with Steve in the future. But there he is, standing, pressed between these two "can't" — caught up in the present. 

And so does Steve.

Both of them pressed between two realities. Bucky Barnes — and Winter Soldier. Steve Rogers — and Captain America. Both of them hiding their true selves somewhere between these two marks — between their skin and uniform. 

And what was more than impossible in every other reality was there, between two bodies, pressed to each other. Hot, painful and true.

***

"May I?" asks Bucky when he leaves, opening the door of Steve's apartment and not even turning his head to see the smile on Steve's lips.

He doesn't wait for the answer. Cause as the door closes, there is no "them" — only Winter Soldier and Captain America on different sides. 

Who needs it anyway... When the only question is, "Will you stand by me?" And the only right answer, "Till death do us part."


End file.
